The Life of A Diva Songfic Series
by rebelbabycait714
Summary: A song fic series about the Divas. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review.
1. All I Have

Disclaimer: The song "All I Have" is owned by Jennifer Lopez and other music people.  
  
/*It's such a shame, but i'm leaving can't take the way you mistreated me and it's crazy, but oh, baby it don't matter, whatever, don't phase me*/  
  
  
  
Torrie sighed as she packed her things. She had to leave him. Their relationship was just not working out. He hurt her too badly.  
  
  
  
/*I don't believe you want to leave like this I don't believe I had my last real kiss I do believe we'll laugh and reminisce Wait a minute, don't bounce, baby, let's talk about this,man*/  
  
  
  
He walked into the room and saw her packing her things. She couldn't leave him. He loved her too much. He tried to tell her about all the good times they had shared together.  
  
/*Well, I'm bouncing and i'm out, son I gotta leave you alone*/  
  
  
  
She told him she had to leave him so she could move on with her life. She couldn't deal with the lies anymore.  
  
  
  
/* Cause i'm good holdin my spot and i'm good repping the girls on the block and i'm good, got this thing on lock so without me you'll be fine, right*/  
  
  
  
Torrie told him she would go live with her friends for a while and that he could do fine without her there.  
  
/*It makes a cat nervous, the thought of settling down especially me, I was creeping all over town I thought my tender touch could lock you down I knew I had you, as cocky as it sounds That's the way you used to giggle right before I put it down It's better when you're angry, come here, I'll prove it now, come here*/  
  
  
  
"Baby, I know I fooled around on you. I'm just scared of commitment. I thought when we made love all those times that I could have you forever. Let's try it again." He then started to kiss her.  
  
/*Ain't nothin you can say to me that can change my mind I gotta let you go now and nothin will ever be the same, so just be on your way go 'head and do your thing now and there's no more to explain to me, you no I know your game and i'm feelin' what you do*/  
  
  
  
She broke the kiss and slapped him in the face. " You can't change my mind. My decision is made. Just go find another one of your floozies cause I'm leaving." She exclaimed.  
  
  
  
/*All my pride is all i have [Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have]You'll be needing me, but too bad[Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad] You had your choice to run alone[I know you're independent, you can make it on your own]Here with me you had a home, oh, yeah [But time is of the essence, why spend it alone, huh]  
  
  
  
"I'm leaving now." Torrie informs him. "Don't do drastic things when you're upset." He begged. "You need me, but I don't care." She spits out. "Don't be alone. You can be here with me." He tries to tell her but she slams the door. She's gone. Walking down the street she breaks down and cries. "I love you Shane Helms."  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry that i skipped parts of the song. It was too long. Hope you liked it. 


	2. Mirror Mirror

Disclaimer: The song included in this fic is owned by M2M. I also do not own the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I really don't own anything. [cries]  
  
  
  
/* Ooh mirror lie to me show me what i see ooh mirror lie to me yeah*/  
  
Molly looked at herself in the mirror. She was disgusted with herself. She dyed her beautiful blonde hair an ugly dark brown and chopped most of it off. She used to be a good person who got along with everyone. Now everyone hates her including him.  
  
  
  
/* Why don't I like the girl I see? The one that's standing right in front of me Why don't I think before I speak? I should've listened to that voice inside of me I must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mind to say the kind of things I said last night*/  
  
  
  
~A few months ago~[this is the time period before she turned into a heel but she never dated Spike]  
  
It was a cold night and Molly was walking into the arena for Raw later that night. There was a small crowd surrounding the building. Most of them cheered her but one fan stood out in her mind. " Hey pig! Lose some weight!" he yelled. She almost cried when she ran into the building. She ran into her boyfriend. He was concerned about her.  
  
" Molly, what's wrong?' he asked. Through her sobs he could barely hear her answer. "Someone told me the truth." Molly replied. He looked at her a little confused. "What's the truth?" he asked.  
  
"That I'm fat." she replied.  
  
"You are not fat. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." he said sweetly. "No I'm not. You're lying. You should date someone like Trish or Stacy." she informed him and ran off.  
  
/* Why did I let you walk away? When all I had to do was say I'm sorry I let my pride get in the way and in the heat of the moment I was too blame*/  
  
  
  
She shut off everyone and tried all sorts of ways to diet but it wouldn't work. He tried to get back together with her but she just wouldn't listen. She was too wrapped up in losing weight. Everything about her changed. People turned the other way when she walked down the hall.  
  
  
  
/*If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true there would be two of us standing here in front of you If you could show me that someone that I used to be bring back my baby to me*/  
  
After a while of thinking she realized that she loved him and that's all that mattered. She went to go find him and he was kissing Amy. Her heart shattered. She just wanted to die.  
  
  
  
/* Mirror mirror hanging on the wall you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all mirror mirror i wish you could lie to me and bring my baby back to me*/  
  
Molly grabbed some of the diet pills out of her purse. She wrote a note telling why she didn't want to live. To anyone who cares,  
  
No one will probably care that I'm dead. Mom, Daddy i'm sorry but I had no reason to live. To my ex, I hope you're happy with Amy. I'm also sorry if I caused you any pain. Good luck in life. Love,Molly  
  
She took enough of them and swallowed. She started to feel them kick in when he suddenly came through the door. He had seen her walk in on him and Amy but she had kissed him. She managed to say, "I'm sorry. I love you Jeff Hardy." She then collapsed in his arms. He saw the note and cried cradling her back and forth.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so sad. Read and review. 


	3. Security

A Life of A Diva Songfic Series

Chapter Title: Security

Author:Caitlin

Disclaimer:I own no one in these stories! A/N:R/R please!

/ Another day all alone again Someone please love me Another game; another broken heart Why do I do this to myself I could look can try to find someone Who won't leave me lonely But then I found I didn't need to search Cause You were the one and You carried me/

Trish Stratus has been through a lot in the department of love. Her boyfriends would either get caught cheating or they would just dump her. " What is wrong with me? All I want is a guy to love me." She thought. She would go on many dates with guys, but they all turned out the same as before.

Finally, she decided to take a break from dating for a while and she spent more time with her friends including Torrie and Stacy. It was good for her.

/ You fought for my heart and You have won it You're taking me over and I like that I tried other love but couldn't feel it I'm so glad You found me because/

At an unexpected time, she got an invitation for a date from Triple H, Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Of course she was hesitant, considering her track record with men. But he was very persistent. Eventually, she broke down and agreed to a date. They had a great time and have been dating for two months. She couldn't have been happier.

/ Another day; here I go again Drive myself insane Stop to think; how could I forget You're with me every single day/

Trish started to get worried. What if he was like the rest and was cheating on her? She probably wouldn't be able to make it if that was true. One day she heard him talking on the phone to someone she didn't know. " Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it. You're the best, Michelle!"

Grinning, he put up his phone and walked off leaving Trish to wonder about his true devotion to her.

/ I need You so close to me(Cause You're the) Only one that makes my life complete(And Lord I) Know it took so long to see that You're my security You won't go away from me(And now I) Know that I don't ever have to worry Cause my heart feels so very free You're my security/

She called her sister Sydney (A/N: Don't know if she really has a sister.) and asked for her advice about Hunter. " All I have to say is I believe that he's being faithful to you." Sydney said. " I'm trying. I got to bye."

She went to her hotel room and was shocked as soon as she entered. Candles and rose petals were scattered along the floor and on the bed. Beautiful music could be heard in the background. Hunter came out to see his surprised girlfriend. " Hunter, this is gorgeous. How did you manage to do all of this?" She asked confused. " I had my friend Michelle come over and help me set it up." Hunter replied smiling from ear to ear. Trish looked guilty and stared down at the floor.

He placed his hand under her chin so they were eye to eye. " Did I do something wrong? Trish immediately shook her head. " No, it was me. I suspected you were cheating on me with that Michelle girl." She started crying and he wiped her tears away. " Of course not. I love you, Trish." Trish broke into a huge smile. " I love you too, Hunter." And they kissed, heading towards the bed and you know the rest.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review plz.


	4. In This Diary

The Life of a Diva Songfic Series  
  
Rating:PG  
  
Author:Caitlin  
  
Disclaimer:I own..NOTHING! (cries) I do not own the song,"In This Diary"...Ataris and whoever else do.Please do not sue.R/R please.  
  
/*Here in this diary  
  
I write you visions of my summer  
  
It was the best I ever had  
  
There were choruses and sing alongs and not a spoken feeling  
  
I'm knowing that right now is all that matters*\  
  
Stacy Keibler sat on her bed.The thoughts of summer passed through her like a gust of wind.She had had such a great time with him.Taking out a piece of paper,she started to write down everything that happened.Why did she mess it up?  
  
/*All the nights we stayed up talking and listening to 80's songs  
  
Quoting lines from all those movies that we love  
  
It still brings a smile to my face  
  
I guess when it comes down to it...*\  
  
It all started when he asked her to go to the local carnival with him.Happily,she agreed.It was one of the best dates she'd ever been on.He bought her a ton of cotton candy and won her a really big teddy bear,which she named Teddy since she couldn't think of anything else.At the end,he dropped her off at her hotel,and she sweetly gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
/*Breaking into hotel swimming pools and wreaking havoc on our world  
  
Hanging out at truck stops,just to pass the time  
  
The black top's singing me to sleep  
  
Lighting fireworks in the parking lot,illuminating the blackest nights  
  
Cherry cokes under this moonlight summer sky  
  
2015 Riverside,it's time to say 'goodbye'  
  
Get on this bus,it's time to go*\  
  
They spent all their extra time together.Whether it was playing a trick on Chris or double dating with Trish and Hunter,the two were inseperable.Some were jealous of their relationship,but they were oblivious to it.One night,he did the unexpected and proposed to her.Stacy just sat there,shocked.When it all soaked in,she ran out of the resturant,with him begging her to come back.For a couple of weeks,she avoided him,needing to think.  
  
It took her a while to realize that he was her true love.She finished off the letter by saying that she loved him.Stacy stood outside his door and knocked,leaving the letter by the door.  
  
/*Grown up isn't half as fun as growing up  
  
These are the best days of our lives  
  
The only thing that matters is just following your heart  
  
And eventually,you'll finally get it right*\  
  
Before she could leave,he opened the door.  
  
"Stacy?" he asked.Nervously,she turned around and looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said.  
  
"For what?" he questioned,getting upset by her presence.  
  
"You know why.Because I ran off without giving you my answer...which is yes." Stacy answered smiling.  
  
He almost shut the door when he did a double take,"Yes?"  
  
She nodded.He picked her up and swung her in his arms with her giggling.  
  
"I love you so much,Jay Reso." 


	5. Let Me Let Go

Chapter Title:Let Me Let Go  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Caitlin  
  
Disclaimer:The song featured in this chapter is "Let Me Let Go" by Faith Hill.I do not own the song or the wrestlers in this story.  
  
-*-  
  
/*I thought it was over baby,  
  
We said our goodbyes  
  
But I can't go a day without your face  
  
Goin' through my mind*\  
  
Lita stared at a picture of them together. There she was, six months after their breakup, still thinking about him.  
  
The day is still clear in her head.She couldn't remember anything besides the moment that broke her heart into a million of tiny pieces.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Li, we need to talk."  
  
The tone of his voice sent shivers up and down her spine.Everyone knows what happens after those few words are spoken.  
  
"I think we should break up"  
  
Although she already knew what he was gonna say, it felt like he had punched her right in the gut.  
  
"Why?" She had to know the reason. Was it her....Another woman?  
  
"I'm not ready to settle down in a serious relationship. I need to explore other options."  
  
Without another word, Lita turned away and walked away from the love of her life.  
  
/*In fact, not a single minute  
  
Passes without you in it  
  
Your voice, your touch, memories of your love  
  
Are with me all of the time*\  
  
The next couple of days had been rough on her. She avoided him like a plauge. Her friends tried to cheer her up, but it was no use.  
  
In fact, Chris Irvine asked her out. He's nice and all,just not him.  
  
She hated seeing all the other happy couples like Trish & Hunter, and Stacy & Jay. It reminded her of all the good times they shared.  
  
The phone rang, shaking her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey,Li.It's me..."  
  
/*I talked to you the other day  
  
Looks like you make your escape  
  
You put us behind,  
  
No matter how I try  
  
I can't do the same*\  
  
"Don't hang up.I have something to say to you."  
  
Her hopes were lifted high.  
  
'Does this mean...Wait.I shouldn't get ahead of myself.' She thought.  
  
"I think I made a huge mistake"  
  
"About what?" She tried to sound clueless so he didn't catch on to her.  
  
"Us."  
  
/*Let me let go darlin', won't you  
  
I just gotta know, yeah  
  
If this is for the best  
  
Why are you still in my heart  
  
Are you still in my soul  
  
Let me let go*\  
  
This is it.The nightmare will either continue or end.  
  
" I can't tell you this over the phone. I'll be at your hotel room in a sec."  
  
Her heart burst with joy. She was almost positive he wanted her back.  
  
Knock,knock...  
  
She got up and answered the door. He looked gorgeous in a simple black shirt and khakis.  
  
"May I come in?" She nodded as he stepped in.  
  
Before he could say another word, she crashed her lips onto his. Quickly, he responded to the kiss, leaving her dazed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself."  
  
"It's fine. I wanted that kiss badly. Over the six months we haven't been together was torture. I've tried time and time again to talk to you, but you were never around."  
  
"I know,it was really awkward to me and..." He put his finger over her mouth.  
  
"Let me finish.I've missed you baby.Will you take me back?" Anxiety filled his eyes.  
  
"Yes I love you Randy."  
  
-*-  
  
A/N:That's the end of the story! Please read and review! 


	6. All I Want For Christmas Is You

A/N: This is my special Christmas songfic. "All I Want For Christmas Is You" is sung and owned by Mariah Carey, not me. I also don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in here.  
  
-~-  
  
/* I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There is just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
  
There upon the fireplace  
  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
  
With a toy on Christmas day  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
All I want for Christmas is you...*\  
  
Dawn Marie watched him talking with Rena Mero AKA Sable. She could hear her flirting shamelessly.  
  
"Your muscles are so big." Rena gingerly placed her hand on his arm.  
  
He mostly stood there smiling as he soaked up the attention from Mrs. Mero.  
  
Dawn continued to stare in complete disgust, but started thinking.  
  
What if this is the strategy that she needs to start getting him to finally notice her?  
  
"Stop it hun. You're looking pathetic." She turned around to see her best friend, Nidia.  
  
"I know, but I can't help it."  
  
Nidia gave her a friend a warm smile. She knew all about Dawn's crush and either she would confess her feelings to him or just plain give up on it.  
  
"You are so much better than that tramp. Besides, she is like twice his age."  
  
Dawn slightly sighed as Rena hooked her arm with his and the two left. Nidia rolled her eyes at the pair.  
  
"I guess he likes the old slutty type."  
  
-~-  
  
/* I won't even stay awake to  
  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
  
Holding on to me so tight  
  
What more can I do  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
  
You...*\  
  
Dawn sat inside a quaint little coffee shop sipping on a mocha latte trying to warm herself up. It was so beautiful out there. Snow had covered everything. The waitress walked up to her and placed a piece of paper on the table.  
  
"What's this for?" She asked with a look of confusion.  
  
"It's to write your Christmas list on. We're supposed to hand them out to everyone. Fill it out and give it to Santa." The young waitress smiled and went over to another customer.  
  
Dawn took a pen out of her black purse and began to write.  
  
Dawn's Christmas List  
  
1. Get a better storyline with actual airtime.  
  
2. The man of my dreams  
  
When she was finished, she folded the list up and stuck it in her coat pocket.  
  
"If only there was a real Santa to make my wish come true."  
  
She gave the waitress a tip and headed outside.  
  
-~-  
  
/* All the lights are shining  
  
So brightly everywhere  
  
And the sound of children's  
  
Laughter fills the air  
  
And everyone is singing  
  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
  
won't you please bring my baby to me...*\  
  
Walking around, she wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered a little. At the corner, she saw a Santa sitting there.  
  
Feeling like a little kid, she went over and sat on his lap.  
  
"Well hello there. Don't get many like you very often." Dawn blushed slightly.  
  
"Aren't you forward, Santa? I came to tell you what I want for Christmas."  
  
Before Santa had a chance to say anything, she heard another voice.  
  
"Dawn, I thought you dating an older man was only on tv."  
  
Looking up, Dawn discovered him standing there smiling.  
  
"The thing I want is standing right in front of me." She whispered in Santa's ear.  
  
Santa nodded and said something back to her.  
  
"You don't need me to give him to you. Go tell him how you feel."  
  
Dawn decided to take his advice and she approached him.  
  
Finally, her chance. What will his reaction be?  
  
-~-  
  
/* Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
This is all I'm asking for  
  
I just want to see baby  
  
Standing right outside my door  
  
Oh I just want him for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
  
You...*\  
  
They stood there in silence for a few minutes as Dawn spoke up.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at her with a smile.  
  
"I was hoping to see you out here."  
  
Her breath got caught her chest.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. You're great Dawn. Wanna know something? Rena really gets on my nerves. She tries too hard."  
  
Dawn squealed on the inside and her list fell out on the ground. She didn't notice when he picked it up and read it seeing his name on there.  
  
"Let me explain..." He silenced her.  
  
"The thing I've been wanting is you too. I've always cared for you."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening."  
  
He stroked her cheek and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you Dawn Marie Psaltis."  
  
Dawn kissed him back and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I love you even more John Cena."  
  
-~-  
  
A/N: Please review! 


	7. I Could Not Ask For More

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "I Could Not Ask For More" cuz Edwin McCain and Sara Evans do. Vince McMahon controls everything in the WWE, blah blah. You know the rest.  
  
/*Lying Here With You  
  
Listening To The Rain  
  
Smiling Just To See The Smile Upon Your Face*/  
  
Stephanie McMahon sat in her uncomfortable chair at the hospital. Her husband was lying in a bed, body broken in half. The mascara she had applied to her eyelashes earlier in the morning had been streaked around her eyes. It didn't matter to her though. She wanted him to wake up, take her in his arms, and say how much he loves her.  
  
At the Smackdown taping, he faced Brock Lesnar in a regular match. Everything had been fine up until the time came for Brock to use his signature move, the F-5.  
  
She had been watching in the back like everyone else when something went wrong. As Brock slammed him down, he landed on his neck.  
  
The crowd gasped as they heard bones crack and hoped that it was scripted to happen. The referee stopped the match as Brock screamed for the EMTs.  
  
The paramedics took him to the local hospital with Stephanie in pursuit. The doctors didn't want to tell her the truth: That her husband was going to die.  
  
/*These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
  
I found all I've waited for And I could not ask for more*/  
  
After staying at his bedside for a few hours, exhaust set in and she fell asleep with him on her mind.  
  
"I love you so much, Steph." He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled. This was the perfect time to tell him.  
  
"I love you too, but I have something very important to say." Worry came over his face as he looked at his fiancee.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. I'm pregnant with your child. We're gonna have a baby." She looked into his eyes as he sat there for a minute.  
  
"Oh, umm I thought you would be happy about this." Tears sprung in her eyes when he suddenly picked her up in his arms.  
  
"I'm not happy, I am thrilled baby." He kissed her softly. "When did you find out?" "This afternoon. I still can't believe it."  
  
"A baby, our baby. You'll be the greatest mother, Steph." He twirled her around a few times in excitement as she giggled.  
  
"You'll be an even better father."  
  
In her dreams, Stephanie smiled at the memories.  
  
Would she have any more to look back on with him?  
  
/* Looking in your eyes  
  
Seeing all I need  
  
Everything you are is everything to me*/  
  
"Keep on pushing. I can see the head." The doctor urged as Stephanie screamed in pain. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as her husband dabbed it with a tissue.  
  
"You can do it, honey. I believe in you." As she pushed one last time, cries could be heard and the doctor held the baby up.  
  
"It's a beautiful little girl. Congratulations." He handed the child over to the nurses to do the normal routine before handing her to the mother.  
  
"I'm so proud of you." He kissed her forehead. "Have you finally decided what the name's gonna be?" He asked. They had been trying to narrow down a list of names for months.  
  
"Her name will be Hayley Anne after your grandmother." She grinned when he had a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Are you serious?" Stephanie nodded as a nurse walked to the side of the bed.  
  
"Do you want to hold her?" They both looked at their daughter in awe. She was so beautiful.  
  
"Yes, of course." Hayley was lightly placed into her mother's awaiting arms.  
  
"Hi sweetheart. You see that guy?" She points to him. "That's your daddy. He's the most wonderful man in the world."  
  
Stephanie was awoken from her dream as the monitor began beeping. Doctors and nurses rushed in and ushered her out of the room so they could have room.  
  
"Get the crash cart. He's flat-lining." She could hear one of them say.  
  
Four year old Hayley ran to her as Torrie Wilson followed right behind.  
  
"I'm sorry Steph. She got away from me." Torrie apologized as Stephanie picked her daughter up.  
  
"Mommy, is Daddy gonna die?" She looked at Torrie and held on to Hayley tightly.  
  
"I'm not sure baby. I'm not sure." She stared straight ahead at the room.  
  
/* I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
  
'Coz it's all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more I could not ask for more*/  
  
Dr. Coleman walked out of the room looking dejected. Stephanie stood there not knowing what to say.  
  
"What happened? Is he alright?" She looked frightened and Hayley had been begging to see her father.  
  
"When his neck connected with the mat, it broke his neck and he sustained serious injuries. I'm very sorry, he didn't make it. We did everything we possibly could." Torrie thanked the doctor as Stephanie sank to the floor sobbing.  
  
"It can't be. No, no it's not true. He's gonna come out here and everything will go back to normal."  
  
"But it is. He's gone. I'm so sorry." Torrie placed her hand on Stephanie's shoulder.  
  
Stephanie sat Hayley down and went to her husband's room where his body peacefully rested.  
  
"How could you leave Hayley and me? We were supposed to be together forever as a family. I love you Kurt Angle!" She screamed to the heavens above.  
  
A presence was felt as Kurt's spirit watched over her. Sensing him around her, she wondered how to move on.  
  
A/N: I almost made myself cry, lol. Please read and review. 


	8. This Is Me

A/N: I do not own the song This Is Me, Dream does. The wrestlers mentioned in this simple songfic belong to the WWE or Vince, whatever.

A/N2: For once, I'm not gonna keep the guy's identity a secret til the end. I am tired of writing "he" all the time lol.

/She stole your heart

Only did it because she could

Chewed you up and swapped you around

That girl never was no good Baby I will never do that

I'll love you faithfully

But your suspicious mind thinks I'm gonna repeat her story/

"Why don't you trust me?" Lilian Garcia questioned her boyfriend of four months. He was ranting on about her friendship with Jeff Hardy.

"Because he has a crush on you, damn it!" She was shocked; He had never cursed at her before with the exception of a few minor injuries after a match.

"How can you say that? We've been friends for a long time. Plus, he's still grieving over the loss of Molly. Remember?" A tear stung her cheek thinking about Molly's suicide a year before. Lilian sighed when Adam brushed her tear away with his thumb and walked out of the locker room they shared.

It occured to the blonde singer why Adam was all jealous of her friendship with Jeff. That honor belonged to the one Torrie Wilson. As soon as she broke up with Shane Helms, she quickly moved on to him. Everyone thought they had a great relationship together. His world had crashed down one day.

Flashback Torrie happily skipped down the hall headed to her hotel room. Things were going great for her now and nothing was gonna stop that. "Tor?" She turned around to see her ex, Shane walking up to her.

"May I help you?" Torrie asked coldly, staring him down. "Listen, I know we ended badly, but I miss you. A lot."

All of a sudden, feelings she used to have for Shane came rushing back. "I do too, but..." He silenced her with a kiss. Torrie pushed him away.

"I have a new boyfriend now." "Who cares? I know you still love me." Torrie couldn't resist as she kissed him passionately.

"I turn my back for one minute and you're all over him?!" Adam stood there heartbroken. She stood there speechless as he left.

End flashback

/ She's making you crazy

Making you a wreck

Making you follow me

Making me a suspect

You seem to think I'm playing her game

Don't you know her name/

Lilian needed some advice. She didn't want her relationship to end. Soon she found herself at Jeff's locker room. A couple of knocks later, he opened the door to her with a smile and gestured for her to come in.

"Hey Lil. I thought you would be with Adam. Where is he?" Her mind swarmed as he rambled on.

"Jeff, stop! We're having problems at the moment and I don't know what to do." She admitted sadly. His heart broke into pieces as he looked at his best friend. Her eyes were a little puffy like she had been crying. He grabbed a water bottle out of the cooler.

"Here, take this. What happened?" He asked as he took a seat next to her on the couch. Lilian debated on whether or not to tell him the real reason why she and Adam were fighting. She didn't want him to feel like it's his fault.

"Well, it's just..." She trailed off, seeing him with confusion on his face. "Just what? You can confide in me about anything."

"Adam is mad because he thinks you're in love with me. I know that's not true, but he seems to not want to believe me." She waited for his reply.

"I do love you." Lilian's eyes grew wide at this revelation. "Huh? What?" She began to sputter. He smiled at her.

"You misunderstood me. I only love you in a friendly way."

"Oh, thank God. No offense or anything, I'm in love with Adam." Jeff ran his fingers through her long hair.

"None taken. Besides, I'm still getting over the love of my life." His expression darkened a bit. "Molly." He nodded. "Hey, if you want to ever talk about her, let me know. I'm always here for you." Jeff was amazed at how much Lilian cares.

"This isn't right. You came for advice and you end up comforting me." "No problem at all. I love you Jeff." Jeff wrapped her into a hug as Adam stood at the door. He'd only heard the end of their conversaton.

"I knew it."

/Stop making me feel bad

I'm the best thing you ever had

The only thing I'm guilty of

Is giving you too much love/

Adam waited for Lilian to come. They needed to get things straight. "How could she do this to me?" He thought.

She walked into the room smiling. Her talk with Jeff had made her feel better and now she could deal with Adam.

"Back so soon?" He interrogated her angrily. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?" She looked at him bewildered.

"I saw you with Hardy. That hug didn't seem too friendly." Lilian backed away from him a bit. "But it was. You have to believe me." She begged him as his trademark smile curved into a frown.

"Why should I? All of you are just the same." "How dare you compare me to Torrie!" Her face began to turn red. "I have never betrayed you." "Whatever Lilian. Don't give me any excuses." He scoffed and Lilian slapped him. "Stay away from me for now on!" This time it was her turn to walk out on him.

/ That was her, this is me

We're as different as can be

She and I we're nothing alike

You confusing day with night

That was then, this is now

You wanna trust me, But you don't know how

I'm never gonna mess around, Set you down, can't you see

That was her (that was her) And baby this is me (this is me)/

Lilian started to run out of the arena with her bags in her hand. Jeff had seen her and tried to stop her, but it was of no use.

"Damn it!" He punched the wall and went to go see Adam. Jeff charged into the room like a bull. "Get out of here Hardy." Adam warned him. "Where the hell do you get off hurting Lilian like that? She's one of the kindest and most honest people I've ever met." Adam refused to look at him.

"Why do I even bother? Look man, you're stupid if you don't realize what an amazing woman you have." The young Canadian absorbed the information.

Adam sat there for a minute and then bolted out the door. He ended up outside on the street when he spotted Lilian sitting on the corner staring off in deep thought.

"Is this seat taken?" She looked up to see the love of her life with a small smile on his face. "Go ahead." Adam sat down next to her. "I'm sorry baby. I don't want to lose you. You're so special to me." Lilian faced him. "It still hurts when you accuse me of cheating on you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed her softly as they held hands with Lilian's head resting on his shoulder.

A/N: Tell me what ya'll think! Also, which story should I update next? Another songfic, Out Of Reach, or a new story?


End file.
